A Twerp and a Queen Bee
by Cyburn
Summary: Two characters from Total Drama are dealing with the aftermath of TDWT in different ways, but will they deal with one issue together? Codther, will some hints of Gwuncan and Courtney/? Chapter 4 complete, uncertain about continuing?
1. Chapter 1  Cody and Amaretto

Chapter 1

Cody's rants and Amaretto

This is a Codther story, so those who are devoutly AlHeather or CoDerra may wanna leave now.

I do NOT own TDI or any of their characters and are property of FreshTV and Teletoon. Rated T for language and violent imagery.

Prologue:

After several months had passed since TDWT ended, Cody went back to school in which most people mocked him for losing to Alejandro and being stalked by Sierra. Cody thought originally that by being on Total Drama that his popularity and his life would improve, especially in the "babe" department, but if anything it would make it worse as for a start, the popular girls who while they always saw Cody as some wannabe ladies-man , now saw him as a dateless loser who couldn't even get with Gwen or Sierra.

Chapter One: Cody's Room

The 17 year old gap-toothed Cody, was in his bed hugging a pillow crying into it, moaning "Why am I always the guy who gets dumped or never gets the dream girl!" Cody for the most part has had hardly any interaction with anyone else since TDWT ended even with his parents ,while Cody parents were both professionals in their positions and who spoil Cody with high-tech gadgets and gizmos, they hardly spend any time with him, even forgetting his 16th Birthday.

SEVERAL DAYS BEFORE:

Cody used his video camera on his laptop to make a video about several of his fellow contestants during the 3 Seasons of Total Drama, Cody was in a tipsy mood due to drinking a whole bottle of Amaretto in which he took from his parents cabinet. He then put it on Youview and the video got 100,000 in 3 days.

Video edited on Youview:

Cody (tipsy): Hello there viewers this is a video tribute about 3 campers on Total Drama: Gwen , Courtney and Duncan

Static:

Cody was dressed in a wig which looked like Gwen's hair colour, "Hey, Im Gwen , Im so gothy and I hate everybody on this show except perhaps a charming musician and/or punk who will woo me, Cody said trying to impersonate Gwen's voice.

Static:

Hey Babe, Cody said with a green Mohawk very similar to whom he was impersonating. I think you're pretty hot and at least you're not a stuck up C.I.T like my last girl well more like B.I.T.C.H!

Static:

WHAT ARE DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND! said Cody who was now impersonating Courtney who had some lipstick. "And especially with that Emo slut!"

Static

Cody(Gwen) "Who the fuck are you calling emo, little miss perfect with something stuck inside her butt"

Static

Cody(Duncan) "You got that right, if it wasn't for me she would still be kissing everyone's butt like her teachers, parents and her lawyers".

Static

Cody(Courtney) Well….I…You…."YOU'RE BOTH JUST A BUNCH OF POSERS!"

Static

Cody(Duncan) Shaking his head, Whoa not cool bra

Static

Cody(Gwen) Blank Stare…."What the hell, at least we ain't fake like you, miss acts polite but is really a clingy bitch who makes a guy change with 32 pages of stuff."

Static

Cody(Courtney) "BOYFRIEND STEALER", Why couldn't you just stick with Guitar boy or that scrawny gap-toothed geek"

Static

Cody(Gwen) Both of them are just geeks , Trent with his number nine obsession and Cody with his obsession with me, although at least I could use Cody to do things for me like try and vote you off.

Static

Cody(himself)" Well there you have it so in summary – Courtney is a domineering, bitchy know it all, Duncan is some wannabe punk who probably uses girls and gives them STDs and finally but not least Gwen how is a FUCKING HYPOCRITE, who acts like she is better than the popular girls in school by being a goth, but is just like them in that she is a user and a cheating BITCH and….. Oh crap that Amaretto is lifting up"

Cody grabbed his bin and threw up in it, as the vomit from drinking the whole bottle came out of Cody's mouth. Unbeknownst to Cody, one of the viewers of his video was Heather who like Cody had felt the effects of her being on Total Drama had on her image. "Oh crap" Heather said as she was shocked at the end of the video, she was laughing at first at Cody's impersonations of Gwen, Courtney and Duncan, but as she watched on she became increasingly worried at Cody's mental state, which Heather herself had somewhat doubted since it wasn't part of her personality to care about others.

End of Chapter 1:

*Will Heather try to talk to Cody? Will Cody post any more videos regarding about Total Drama?

Will probably be answered in Chapter 2. On my Total...Drama...Fanfic


	2. Chapter 2: A call from an fangirl

Chapter 2: Heather's thoughts

After Heather had finished watching Cody's video, she had started to see that Cody's usual personality of being confident and friendly despite being in want she would call a "twerp" was becoming shattered and was turning to a pissed off, desperate, lonely person who felt that being good and nice didn't get you anywhere.

Heather knew that feeling as she at one time was a bit like Cody, in which she started to remember that several years before Total Drama Island (Season 1) started. She was nowhere as attractive as she is now or what her younger brother Damien would call her "chubby phase". But during that time, she was picked on and called names like "Heavy-ther" and "Chubby pig" and other names she didn't want to remember. When she started high school, she lost the weight and changed her attitude to become the most popular girl in school or the "Queen Bee". People, who once mocked her, now feared her as she and her clique could ruin their reputation in an instant, if they had tried to do or say anything bad about her. She had ruled the school with an iron fist and even been responsible for some suspensions and even a few expulsions of students she saw as a threat.

When Heather had heard about Total Drama Island, she felt that she could expand her influence and popularity throughout Canada and even Europe. However after 3 seasons of humiliation, in which some may say as karma Heather found out that her had popularity plummet in which was no more known then at school in which one of her former followers who was a girl named Stacy was the new queen bee at School. She had now felt on how it was like to be betrayed and with reason.

As Heather was reminiscing her mobile phone rang (with the Total Drama theme) and she went to see who was calling her, she looked at the screen and saw that Sierra was calling her in which she didn't expect, regardless she picked it up.

"Hey Sierra, haven't heard from you in a while" said Heather in a confused tone as she knew Heather and Sierra weren't exactly BFFs.

"I know you're probably wondering why I'm calling you, but…..it's about Cody" Sierra said in a worried tone. "I guess you saw Cody's video on Youview, Sierra" Heather said to Sierra like she knew.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO CODY-KINS….I mean this isn't the Cody I know and loved" said Sierra has she was starting to cry as she continued. "I mean we used to be… some happy….and optimistic…now he's just become a tortured loner, was…I…too…..strong on him?"

Heather said in her usual straight style "Look Sierra, I have to admit at first you were a Cody-holic fanatic 24/7 early on in the show, who made obsessive fangirls look normal, which made you the devil in the eyes of his fans especially those who pair Cody with Noah, which is another story." Then Heather started to soften her tone "But when you were the only one to remember his 17th Birthday, that was heartwarming and I felt pretty bad for saying he's lucky I remembered his name let alone his birthday".

"I haven't told anyone this ever, but the reason Cody was my favourite Total Drama contestant was because he was an inspiration to those who weren't gifted with popularity and the outcasts at school, and I was teased and made fun of for being a Total Drama fanfic and Cody was pretty much the only thing that kept me going" Sierra had said feeling relived that she told Heather about this.

Heather somewhat surprised then said "Wow, I just thought you loved Cody because he had that cute geek thing style about him", but I can see him being a role model in some way, unlike myself".

Heather and Sierra kept on talking about how their life was after TDWT and then Sierra said "Someone should talk to Cody to see how he's coping, and since you only lived 2 hours away from Cody maybe you could do it".

Heather suddenly said "What makes you think, I was gonna do it and even if I did, Cody and I aint exactly close so I don't know what I could say to help him, Why don't you do it, since you're his "Number 1 fan?"

"Well one I live on the other side of Canada and two I don't wanna get close to Cody in case I start to get inappropriate feelings for him and try and make him marry me again Like I was trying to do in TDWT"

"And also it's not like anyone else is gonna do it" Sierra added.

"I'll see Sierra, but I'm not making any promises" Heather reluctant to admit she felt bad for Cody enough to actually see him.

OK, I'll give you Cody's details via email anyway I have to go and one more thing Heather" Sierra said as she was going to hang up. "You're a lot nicer than you make yourself out to be" Sierra had then hung up and Heather had just heard those words and thought about whether to call Cody to check on him or not.

A few hours later, Heather had finally made her decision to call Cody, she got out her Blackcherry and called his number:

"Hello? Who is this?" Cody had answered

"It's me…..Heather"

**Ended it on a cliffhanger: If you're wondering why Sierra seemed a bit OOC it was that I wanted her to mature a bit in fact she was trying to deal with her "Cody-holic" problem.**


	3. Chapter 3: To Meet or Not to Meet

Chapter 3:

To Meet or Not to Meet

**FYI: This is based on the Canadian ending in which Alejandro won)**

"HEATHER? How did you get my number?" Cody seemed shocked; Heather of all people would call him.

"_I got your number from your number 1 fan, as she was concerned about your wellbeing after watching your video" _Heather ensured Cody

"Huh, more like she can't take a message in that I'M NOT INTERESTED IN HER and she's using you as a messenger girl in order to get me to marry her"

"_I am no messenger girl, I don't take orders from anyone and you of all people should know that, Cody."_

"Then why would you be calling me then, I mean it's not like I'm Al who everyone knows you secretly wanna BUNK with" Cody smugly said.

"_Me and Alejandro are nothing, I tricked him into thinking I cared about him in order to loosen his security and then kneed him in the kiwis"_

"Much good that did you, as you threw his pineapple doll down the volcano making him win the million, and I thought you were smarter than that, Heather"

"_Watch it twerp, besides that prairie zombie Ezekiel took the million from Chris and it probably got burnt in the lava so in a way, no one won"_

"I wouldn't be surprised if Chris had that planned so we would do another season, but you didn't answer my question which was, why are you calling me?"

"_Jeez, look who's being a jerk! If you must know it's because in some way, I'm worried about you in how you aren't the guy we knew in all 3 seasons of Total Drama, the confident ladies' man or the Code-meister as you called yourself" _Heather told Cody in a saddened tone.

"Well the sweet, nice Cody you knew is dead and you can see why, I got rejected on live TV, mauled by a bear, frozen in the Arctic, punched by a shark, had a dingo maul me, forced fed tea which made me unconscious and being knocked into sharked infested waters by Al which cost me my chance at the million." Cody ranted to Heather

"_Well you're not the only one hurting Cody, at least you well liked in the Total Drama Universe, while I'm one of the most hated after Alejandro and Blaineley." _Heather tried to make Cody feel better. _And also I hate to admit this, but I can see why you're well liked and I'm not - See you played in a friendly way most of the time, while I tried to screw everyone over regardless or whether they deserved it or not"._

"Fine, but wasn't that the whole point of Total Drama was to get the $100,000 then the million in seasons 2 and 3 and screw everyone else as long as you got the prize, I mean sure I WAS a nice guy, but was that gonna get me to the prize in the long run, NO it bloody wasn't it was playing the game in that you had to have alliances with people but betray them when they were no longer useful, just like you did with Beth and Lindsay in Season 1"

"_OK you're right and I'm reminded on a very frequent basis on what I did, but everyone acts like I'm the only one that's acted like a jerk in the WHOLE SHOW!" _Heather protested "_Look Cody, I think we should meet up, as it's not right talking about our issues on a phone"_

"And want would us being in the same location actually accomplish?" said Cody in a patronising voice "So you can betray me in some fashion!"

"_Oh for God's sakes it was just a suggestion, I mean have you had any actual contact with anyone besides making ranting videos on the internet since TDWT ended, or have you been shutting everyone out and angsting!, what about your band Drama Brothers"_

"Well no, since the Drama Bastards replaced me with a bloody **Sasquatchanakwa, How the HELL is that boy band material and more important to be MINE replacement!"**

"_Well you were in TDWT and they probably used him as a temporary replacement and since you were on the show a lot longer than most people predicted, they had to keep him not to mention your isolation , anyway wanna meet up just to talk personally?"_

"Fine, if it will keep you from nagging, name a time and date and place" Cody coldly say.

_OK, Ill text you when I find a good place, but before you hang up, just promise me one thing"_

"And what will this promise be?"

"_Please come Cody". _Heather said in what must have been the most sweet hearted way she has spoken in a long time. Heather as predicted knew that Cody had hung up shortly after she had said that.

End

**Sorry about the delay of this Chapter, I was figuring out how I wanted this chapter and future chapters to turn out.** Anyway Please review


	4. Chapter 4: Talks and Video Replies

Chapter 4:

Heather was thinking about her conservation with Cody, when she heard someone knock on her door.

"IT BETTER NOT BE YOU DAMIEN!" Heather shouted, "_No it's me" _Heather heard her mother say "Come in then" Heather replied, Heather's mother came in and sat down by her daughter.

"What do you want mother, I know it's something serious as you don't usually come knocking on my door." Heather reminded her mother. Her mum somewhat saddened by Heather's words said _"Well I just wondering have you been in touch with your friends, since you haven't been out of the house much lately?" _

"Well it's not like I'm the most popular person it the world at the moment, so I don't really see a reason for me to be out of this house and I doubt anyone wants to talk to me anyway" Heather had somewhat snapped at her mum.

"_Well I heard you talk to Cody on your cellphone earlier on"_

"Were you eavesdropping on me!" Heather questioned her mother angrily.

"_Well if you want to put it that way….yes, but I was thinking you and that Alejandro had a thing together, not with Cody"_

"WHAT! Me with that Spanish speaking womanising jerk? Fat chance and what makes you think me and Cody would go well together?"

"_Well you seem like you were concerned for him, and knowing you that's a surprise, since it's been your way to screw everyone else to get to the top at school and life."_

"And that's worked wonders for me until I went on Total Drama, now my popularity has dropped to near-pariah levels, that the only reason I'm still with my old friends is that they need someone to make themselves feel better"

"_Well, if you're not happy with them, then maybe you should try and make amends with some of the people you hurt on Total Drama dear, I mean you have nothing to lose" said Heather's mum trying to advise her daughter._

"Sure, I can just say I'M SORRY to everyone and everything will just return to normal" Heather said sarcastically.

"_As much as that would be great, you have to understand on how they felt by your actions and how you treated them"_

Heather somewhat frustrated eventually saw sense in her words replied "I guess so; I mean what have I got to lose?"

Heather's mom got up and left the room but before doing so said this "_Heather, you can either ignore what I said or make use of it, and I will respect your choice regardless"._

Heather was once again alone, pondering on the possible outcomes of her two choices; to avoid talking to Cody and making amends with the rest of the cast, but to remain a social pariah or to try and help Cody and possibly afterwards apologise to the cast, in hopes of redeeming herself but fearing that it will no effect on the cast's opinion of her.

Meanwhile Cody was browsing on Youview to pass the time and also thinking on what Heather's motives were, and then suddenly he got a message in his inbox which had links from Duncan and Courtney about his video. First Cody clicked the link to Duncan's video:

**Duncan's Video:**

"I would like to start off with this…..YOU REALLY THINK AN IMPRESSION OF ME IS GONNA MAKE ME LOOK STUPID!" "I've been called worse and had death threats from various people such as Trent's and your fangirls, so you acting like me is child's play bra".

"And also, I can handle your insults but what you said about Gwen was messed up, you make her out she's some bitch that used you, but if you actually LISTENED to her she wasn't and NEVER WILL be into you no matter how much you think she does or try to make her like you." "In short you are a MALE SIERRA!"

"And on a final point, you think that me bringing bad and a jerk gets me loads of babes and attention, well maybe on DA it does, but for the most part people see me as scum and worthless space, just ask the police and prison guards at juvie".

"I mean the babes may want me now, but In 5 or 10 years they will grow out of it and want a nice guy and that's where you come in bro, in that you'll be the guy every decent girl wants and guys like me will probably be in jail or jacking up on heroin".

"So basically to end this: Give up on Gwen, not because I'm with her now but because it aint right to be thinking she will come around if something were to happen between us and being sloppy seconds".

As the video ended, Cody thought "Gwen probably had to beg him not to beat the crap out of me, but even if he did, some crazy fangirl would probably beat him up or even…kill him" as he smirked at the thought.

"I wonder what our prissy little C.I.T bitch has to say about me" Cody said as he clicked on her video.

**Courtney's Video:**

The video started with Courtney with her eyes closed and spoke calmly

"I have been called many insulting terms by those who cannot understand my personality and those who are jealous or my achievements and C.I.T training and I don't take them seriously".

Then afterwards she suddenly opened her eyes and her tone changed to an angry pitch

"BUT YOU CODY **ANDERSON,** have a lot of balls to act like the only victim in all of this!, I was cheated on by that punk who went for that gothy tramp I thought was my friend."

"And you moan about how no one loves you, what about Sierra and your millions of fangirls all over the world!, I mean sure Gwen didn't want you but you have millions have DO!."

"And on some of the comments left on your video about how evil I was to you such as putting you in a chokehold on the season one special or slapping you when Sierra had ME in a chokehold."

"I regret those actions, but when you punched Duncan everyone was cheering and hardly anyone saw you as evil or a jerk and you didn't seem to care about your actions."

As Courtney finished part of her rant, she then took a picture of the drama brothers, a band which Cody was a part of and showed it to the webcam.

"You remember your band, Cody? – You and Harold, Trent and Justin were the hit group during the gap between Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour".

Cody was thinking on why Courtney was trying to act like he had forgotten about his former bandmates, when it was more that Cody fell out with them.

"You alone had more fangirls than Harold, Trent and Justin combined" Courtney stated as she slammed the picture down. "Yet you act like no-one likes you, it's like acting you have a million dollars but moan about how poor you are!"

Cody tried to resist knowing that Courtney had a point about his lack of an actual girlfriend.

"When I was feeling down about Duncan and Gwen, Trent had come to me and expressed some sympathy to me in that he too suffered from Gwen and Duncan and that we shared something based on"

"And I know what you and most people are thinking: That Trent is going to get sick of me and it will be like Duncan all over again, but I have learnt from my previously experiences and will not change Trent to be my perfect boyfriend"

Cody thought "20 bucks says otherwise Yoko" comparing Courtney to Yoko Ono and Trent to John Lennon.

"Why I am treated like a monster while everyone else, even Chris McLean is seen as somewhat likeable…. I can't take it anyone, this video is probably going to be filled with comments saying how much of a bitch I am and how Duncan is better off with their goth slut than me and….. goddamn it I'm so pissed off that I can't think of anything else to say, anyway in short FUCK YOUALL!.

Cody then said "Well that was entertaining, miss CIT bragging about how everything is everyone's fault but her own"

Cody then turned off his laptop and went to his wardrobe to decide what he was going to ready to his meetup with Heather, Cody had changed his style of clothing since the end of TDWT and as a result no longer his "geeky" clothes and was instead dressing in what he saw as a more "badass" fashion such as having a leather jacket and having designer white shirts and green chinos.

Cody then got a message on his phone from Heather which said "Hey Cody, you still interested in meeting up?"


End file.
